Ella ya no esta
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Por culpa de un error, Lizzy muere, ¿cuál será la reacción de Ciel? ¿Y la de Sebastián? / No contiene Angst, ¿pero sí Drama? Y tampoco bashing hacía Lizzy. Por lo que lean tranquilos. :)


**¡Hola!**

 **Este es un pequeño One shoot sobre lo que, creo, los actos sin pensar de Lizzy pueden llegar a causar.**

* * *

 **\- ELLA YA NO ESTA -**

* * *

Comenzó como un día cualquiera para Ciel Phantomhive en su peligroso trabajo.

También era un día cualquiera para Elizabeth, su prima, su prometida, en la que él no le hacía el más mínimo caso.

Como siempre.

Pero algo en la mente de Elizabeth cambió.

— ¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó la niña a su prometido.

Este soltó un suspiro hastiado, sin que ella lo notara.

— Trabajo —la miró por primera vez en todo el día al decir esa palabra que Lizzy tanto odiaba.

No lo habría hecho, si no fuera porque su fiel Sebastián le recordó que contestar a una dama sin mirarla era de mala educación.

Sí las cosas estaban así en su niñez, ¿cómo sería su matrimonio?

Lizzy temía la respuesta como ninguna otra cosa. Ella _creía_ que amaba a Ciel sinceramente ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿por qué tanta hostilidad y desconfianza hacía ella?

La niña de cabello rubio, como niña que es, resolvió seguir la opción más infantil para su problema.

Se escondió en un hueco del carruaje que bien sabía, podría caber sin problemas.

Ciel no notó a la tercera en el viaje. Sebastián sí. Pero su joven Amo le ordenó que se callara durante todo el viaje, creía que los gritos exclamativos de Lizzy le habían provocado migraña. Por lo que no le dijó palabra.

El resto siguió su curso.

Una demolición que a Ciel no le dió la gana de evitar.

Elizabeth, como solía, estando en muy mal lugar en momento equivocado.

Niño y mayordomo se quedaron helados por un segundo al reconocer cierta melena rubia entre los escombros.

Sebastián, que debía hacer arder las pruebas del derribo, tomó el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos.

— Joven Amo, no respira —recalcó lo obvio mientras la dejaba reposar en los brazos del niño peli azul.

Ciel miró el cadáver ensangrentado durante un segundo sin mutar su expresión aburrida de siempre. Después la lanzó hacía los escombros sin dudar ni un poco. Como ella fuera una pelota vieja que ya no quiere.

— Te dije que quemaras las pruebas —el niño rompió el silencio con un dejé de irritación—. Ya estás tardando.

El demonio se sentía aturdido. Sabía que Ciel era una persona poco corriente ¿pero esto? Vale que él no correspondía sus sentimientos, pero la humana seguía siendo su prima. Esperaba que actuase... diferente a lo usual. No le sorprendió equivocarse, sin embargo.

— Joven Amo, Elisabeth...

— _Eso_ no es Elisabeth —le cortó—. Solo es un cuerpo cualquiera. Ella ya no esta aquí. Quemalo todo.

— Yes, my Lord.

El demonio endemoniadamente bueno dió una reverencia cuando Ciel se alejaba hacía el carruaje.

Sin embargo, antes de encender su cerilla para imprevistos se paró. El supuesto cadáver de Elizabeth acababa de toser.

Se acercó a la pequeña humana mientras esta trataba de normalizar su respiración. Le acarició el cabello suavemente para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Sebastián? —preguntó un tanto pérdida.

El demonio asintió y después miró a Ciel que se había quedado mirando la escena paralizado.

— Ella esta justo aquí, Joven Amo.

— Rápido —Ciel pareció reaccionar diciendo esa palabra intentando disimular el apuro—, subela al carruaje. Tenemos que llevarla a que traten sus heridas.

Las heridas dolían. Y mucho. Pero Lizzy no pareció sentirlas sentada al lado de su prometido. Este rodeando su cintura con un brazo, sin importarle que su ropa se estuviera manchando con sangre que se secaba poco a poco, en gesto protector.

Sebastián sonrió internamente ante eso. Puede que Ciel nunca llegará a corresponder los sentimientos de su prometida, pero si que la quería. Al igual que el humano sabía bastante bien que cuando una persona moría, no había _nada_ que hacer.

— ¿Cómo es que está viva? —Ciel le preguntó a su todopoderoso demonio mayordomo la razón de tal milagro poco después de que el costoso médico de turno dejase el hogar de los Phantomhive.

Sebastián dió una mirada sarcástica.

— No respiraba porque un resto de escombro le tapono la garganta —repitió la explicación que le había dado el experto—. Cuando la lanzó, el impacto hizó que el resto saliera de su cuerpo y pudiera respirar —hizó una mueca indescifrable—. La salvó sin pretenderlo.

Ciel solo asintió, conforme.

— Ahora si que no me dejará en paz —aseguró con un deje de aburrimiento.

— ¡CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!

El gritó salió de la garganta de la tía Francés, nada más entrar por la puerta de la mansión. No estaba nada contenta tras saber lo que le había pasado a su hija, supuestamente por culpa de su futuro yerno. Se veía en su falta de modales.

La mujer se acercó al niño prácticamente echando chispas por sus ojos. A Ciel le temblaron las rodillas y Sebastián podría haber jurado que su mismísimo jefe Satanas acaba de hacer acto de presencia.

— Sube arriba y curala —el peli azul le ordenó en susurros—. ¡Aprisa!

— Yes, my Lord.

Y desapareció por las escaleras rápido como un rayo. Agradeciendo no estar delante de esa mujer y preguntándose una vez más si todos los humanos eran así de interesantes o si sólo su humano lo era.

De ser así, estaba orgulloso de si mismo por haber podido ajenciarse su alma para uso propio... de delicioso postre.

* * *

 **He de decir, que cuando se me ocurrió esto fue una idea aislada que tuve de repente sin venir a cuento y no sabía de que fandom hacerlo. Pero al darme cuenta de que para que la cosa sucediera así necesitaba un personaje totalmente frio y poco sentimental en los primeros momentos, supe que no había personaje mejor que Ciel para esta idea. Otros se habrían echado a llorar sobre el cadáver de su amada gritando "¡¿por qué?!" Definitivamente él no lo haría XD**

 **Originalmente Lizzy estaba muerta de verdad... pero al final no pude y la "revivi". Esa niña me ha sacado demasiadas risas como para ahora dejarla de lado tan fácil :(**

 **So... espero que os gustase (y por si os lo preguntáis, Sebas-chan si que hizó incendio xD)**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
